


Banners for An Uncomplicated Choice, fic by Ladyholder

by marlislash



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladyholder who is such a lady and a talented author makes this wonderful fic "An Uncomplicated Choice" and let me do some arts for her. </p><p>http://ladyholder.wordpress.com/2010/08/15/prologue/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladyholder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyholder/gifts).



Prologue 

[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/Ladyholder/prologue_zps2c19184e.jpg.html)


	2. . Atlantis Chapter One – Getting Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://ladyholder.wordpress.com/2010/08/15/atlantis-chapter-one-getting-started/

[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/Ladyholder/AtlantisChapterOnendashGettingStarted_zps46ca02df.jpg.html)


	3. Earth Chapter One – Not Quite As They Seem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://ladyholder.wordpress.com/2010/08/15/earth-chapter-one-not-quite-as-they-seem/

[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/Ladyholder/EarthChapterOnendashNotQuiteAsTheySeem_zpsf7a3415b.jpg.html)


	4. Atlantis Chapter Two – Exploring the Neighborhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atlantis Chapter Two – Exploring the Neighborhood

[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/Ladyholder/AtlantisChapterTwondashExploringtheNeighborhood_zpsb4380ac4.jpg.html)


	5. Earth Chapter Two – When All You Have To Give Is Life Itself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://ladyholder.wordpress.com/2010/08/15/earth-chapter-two-%E2%80%93-when-all-you-have-to-give-is-life-itself/

[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/Ladyholder/EarthChapterTwondashWhenAllYouHaveToGiveIsLifeItself_zps6061ad97.jpg.html)


	6. Atlantis Chapter Three – Turning Over Rocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://ladyholder.wordpress.com/2010/08/15/atlantis-chapter-three-%E2%80%93-turning-over-rocks/

[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/Ladyholder/AtlantisChapterThreendashTurningOverRocks_zps364f49d3.jpg.html)


	7. Earth Chapter Three – What Goes Around Can Come Around to Bite You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://ladyholder.wordpress.com/2010/08/15/earth-chapter-three-%E2%80%93-what-goes-around-can-come-around-to-bite-you/

[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/Ladyholder/EarthChapterThreendashWhatGoesAroundCanComeAroundtoBiteYou_zps7a503198.jpg.html)


	8. Atlantis Chapter Four – Sounding the All Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://ladyholder.wordpress.com/2010/08/15/atlantis-chapter-three-%E2%80%93-sounding-the-all-clear/

[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/Ladyholder/AtlantisChapterFourndashSoundingtheAllClear_zpsbeb65534.jpg.html)


	9. Atlantis Chapter Five – Home Is Where You Hang Your Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://ladyholder.wordpress.com/2010/08/15/atlantis-chapter-five-%E2%80%93-home-is-where-you-hang-your-hat/

[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/Ladyholder/AtlantisChapterFivendashHomeIsWhereYouHangYourHat_zps7aa442bf.jpg.html)


	10. Earth Chapter Four – Words From The Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://ladyholder.wordpress.com/2010/08/15/earth-chapter-four-words-from-the-lost/

[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/Ladyholder/EarthChapterFourndashWordsFromtheLost_zps40c8f6ce.jpg.html)


	11. Atlantis Chapter Six – Looking to the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://ladyholder.wordpress.com/2010/08/15/atlantis-chapter-six-looking-to-the-future/
> 
> Attention NC17 art

NC17 

 

[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/Ladyholder/AtlantisChapterSixndashLookingtotheFuture_zpsb1c471ee.jpg.html)


	12. Earth Chapter Five – Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://ladyholder.wordpress.com/2010/11/01/earth-chapter-five-homecoming/

[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/Ladyholder/EarthChapterFivendashHomecoming_zpsc3d23259.jpg.html)


End file.
